Princess Tutu oneshots
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: Oneshots. FakirxAhiru
1. Cleaning

Fakir was leaning against the wall in the practice room. The room was empty, well almost, Ahiru was there, cleaning. Neko-sensei made her clean the whole room because her dance stance was bad. And somehow he stayed, he didn't know how or why it happened. But he stayed with her just because he didn't have anything better to do or that what he says, he was afraid to admit it to himself, but he like being round her, seen Mytho was on the side of evil, she was his only friend. He looked over at Ahiru, who was concentrating on scrubbing the floor, she looked very cute doing that. NO Ahiru was not cute, get a grip of yourself Fakir!

"Are you done yet?" he asked, not looking at her, hiding a very small blush that stained his cheeks. "You can leave if you want too, I didn't make stay you know" she replied, sounding very annoyed.

Fakir sighed, he got up and walked towards the cleaning closet and took out another mop "Fakir, what are you doing?" she asked. Fakir didn't answer, instead he took the extra mop, walked over to her and started to clean too. Ahiru smiled.

"Thank you, Fakir" she said and smiled. "Just don't get any ideas" he replied

After an hour or two, they were done. They put away all the cleaning equipment. Fakir was just about to leave when Ahiru called out his name. "Fakir!"  
He turned around and saw that Ahiru was standing in the middle of the room, blushing. "What?" he asked, trying to sound like he was annoyed but he wasn't in fact he was happy. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran away, very fast.

Fakir was left alone in the room, he lifted his hand and placed it on the cheek on which Ahiru had kissed him, he was blushing. Maybe, just maybe he would help her more often from now on.


	2. Happy Valentine

Fakir sat under a tree, he was reading a book and staring at all the stupid people who confess their love to each other, it was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day, the most annoying day of the year if you asked Fakir. He didn't get the point with all the chocolate and the whole 'confess you love' thing.

A couple of giggling girls stopped in front of him, all of them were blushing and holding their hands behind their backs. Finally one of the spoke, a tall brunette from his class, he couldn't remember her name.

"Um, Fakir-senpai?" said the brunette. He didn't answer, just stare at her, trying to show her just how annoyed he was. She continued.

"I want to give you this" she said and shoved a little white box with a red ribbon around it, in to his lap. "I LOVE YOU" shouted the girl and ran away.

And this continued for the rest of the day, fan girls approaching him and confessing their undying love to him and giving him boxes of chocolate. All but one girl, Ahiru, he hadn't seen her all day, so he decided to go and look for her.

Ahiru was nowhere to be seen. 'Where was she?' he thought. When suddenly there she was standing in front of him. 'Where did she come from?' he asked himself, when he notice she was holding something behind her back and she was red as a tomato.

"Fakir" she murmured. He didn't answer, he was too shocked and embarrassed. 'Is she?... Yes she is confessing her love to him'

Ahiru handed him a small pink box with a red bow on top of it, he accepted the box and looked at it. Then he looked at Ahiru, both of them were blushing and looking at each other. "I...Love you" said Ahiru and tried to run away but was stopped by Fakir.

He had grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. After awhile they borke the kiss and Fakir smiled. "Happy Valentine"


	3. Loveconfession

Fakir was out for a walk near the girls dormitories. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice, it was Ahiru.

She was speaking with someone. He hid behind a tree for some reason. "I…I love you" said Ahiru to the unknown person, which Fakir couldn't see. Fakir felt like his heart just broke into millions of pieces and that his world was falling apart.

"Why, do I fell like this?" he asked himself as he stared at his hand. He felt something warm and wet roll down his cheeks. 'Am I crying? Why? Just because Ahiru confess her love to…maybe Mytho? No, then it would have been a bright light. Then who?' he thought.

**Next day**

Fakir sat on the floor listening to Neko-sensei's class. The door opened and there stood Ahiru. A great pain and anger filled Fakir. 'Where is he?' he looked behind Ahiru to see if someone was there with her.

"Miss Ahiru, You are late. I'm starting to wonder if you really want to MARRY ME!" he said as he started to sweat. And Ahiru shook her head.

"Then sit down Miss Ahiru"

As she walked over to the rest of the class, Fakir took the chance to see where she was going to sit. She sat beside two girls. And he sighed. 'Crap, maybe his not in one of this classes'

He glared at Ahiru during the whole lesson. Ahiru notice it and was more embarrassed than usual.

The rest of the week Fakir follow Ahiru where ever she went, or more like he was stalking her. He had to admit it but he was jealous of the mystery boy that Ahiru had confessed her love too. But he didn't find out about him. The only boy she meet was Author and that ridiculous Femio, and Ahiru didn't seem very interested in neither of them.

'Then who?' he asked himself. Maybe he should confront her about it and he did.

"Ahiru?" he called out her name sounding as he always did, like he was annoyed.

"Yes, Fakir?" she replied sounding very nervous.

"The other night…" he was embarrassed.

"Yes…?" she started to mumble and speak very fast.

"I heard you talk to someone, who was it?" he asked, he blushed because he was embarrassed. And Ahiru blushed because…why was Ahiru blushing?

"Aa…nobody?" she said trying to look down on the ground.

"Don't lie to me! Who was it?" he demanded to know.

"What did I say?" she replied.

"That you loved someone" he replied and her face turned into tomato red.

"I..I…I wasn't talking to anyone, I was practicing" she stammered.

"Practicing?" he gave her a questionable look.

"On confessing my love" she answered. 'So she hadn't confessed her love to someone' Fakir thought and smiled. 'Wait, that means she going to confess it to someone' Fakirs heart felt like someone was crushing it.

"To whom?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

Ahirus face turned even redder. "To you" she whispered. "What? I didn't hear you?" he said.

"To you, Fakir…I LOVE YOU!" she said. "Quack!" and she transformed into her true form, a yellow duck. Fakir picked her up, he was blushing like mad. "I love you too Ahiru" he said and hugged her.


	4. One year later

"Damn it!" shouted an exhausted Fakir. One year had passed since the story about the prince and the raven had ended, and everything was back to normal. In other words, nothing ever happened. He was bored to death, he didn't have any friends, except for Ahiru, who was in fact a duck.

"Quack, Quack?" Quacked a concerned yellow duck by the name Ahiru.

"It's nothing, Ahiru. I'm just tired that's all" he explained to her as he stared at the blank piece of paper. He was trying to write Ahiru's story and turn her back into a human. So they could be together.

"Quack!" quack an angry Ahiru. "Quack, Qua-!" she quacked and pointed her wing at Fakir's bed.

"Go to bed? At this hour? It's only…" he said and looked at the clock. "Half past midnight" he said and yawned. "Come Ahiru, let's go to bed" he said and picked her up and went to the bed.

He fell asleep relatively fast with Ahiru sleeping beside him.

The next day went by as usual, he ate breakfast, went to school and then after that he walked to the pond so Ahiru could swim, while she swam he tried to write her story but he never got father then 'Once upon a time there was a duck called Ahiru'. Charon was worried about Fakir because where ever fakir went the duck followed, he didn't have friends and he spend most of his time with a duck, that he called Ahiru, he even talked to it and the duck talked back according to Fakir.

He sat in a rocking chair on the bridge so he could watch Ahiru as she swam in the pond with the other ducks. He didn't like it when she swam with the other ducks because he was afraid they would talk her into leave him. It was silly but true, it could happen.

"Ahiru, it's time to head back home!" he shouted and she swam to him. He picked her up of the water and walked home.

Later that night when Ahiru was asleep, Fakir was still trying to write her story but he fell asleep at the desk. He dreamed.

oOo Inside Fakir's dream oOo

Fakir stood alone in the middle of the pond, it was misty and far away he could see a girl dress in a white tutu, dance on the water. The girl reminded him of Princess Tutu. "Ahiru?" he shouted and walked towards the dancing girl. The girl had stopped dancing when he called out her name.

Ahiru or Princess Tutu stared at Fakir, she looked like she was afraid and each step he took she back away. "Ahiru?" he asked again and ran towards her. It was Ahiru dress as Princess tutu. He ran to hug her.

Ahiru pushed him away and tried to run away but Fakir grabbed her arm. "Ahiru!" he sounded very happy. "Don't go!" he begged her. "Dance with me!" he said and stretched out his hand so she could take it.

Ahiru stared at his hand but took it and they started to dance the pas de deux. When they finished Fakir smiled at Ahiru, who started to cry. "Ahiru, what's the matter?" he asked. "Turn me back!" she cried. "I'm trying" he said, hugging her. "I'm trying" he continued. Ahiru shook her head. "No, you are trying to turn the duck into a human, that won't work!" she shouted at him. "You are a duck!"

Ahiru covered her ears and shook her head. "No! I'm not a duck! I'm human! You must believe I'm human in order make it work, Fakir!" she explained. Then she disappeared into the mist. "Wait! What do you mean!" he asked.

"Believe, Fakir!" said an unknown voice. "How?" he screamed out. "Just believe" said the voice and then Fakir woke up.

Fakir sat up in his bed and looked at Ahiru, who was asleep. "Believe?" he whispered and stared at his desk. "It's worth a try" he said and walked over to the desk. He sat down and started to write, believing Ahiru was a human. And it worked he was writing her story, he looked over his shoulder to look at Ahiru. She was still a duck.

Then all of a sudden he felt very sleepy and everything went black. "Fakir!"

"Mm?" groaned a sleepy Fakir.

"Fakir wake up!" said the voice again and shook him. "Mm?" said Fakir and sat up, his eyes were closed. A giggle was heard. "What?" asked Fakir.

"I'm back!" said the voice. "Your back?" asked a confused Fakir and opened his eyes. There in front of him stood a girl, who looked a lot like Ahiru. "Ahiru?" he asked and the girl smiled and nodded. "AHIRU!" he shouted and hugged her. "Your back!" he said. "I've missed you" he said and blushed.

"I've missed you too?" she said and hugged him back. Then Fakir did something that Ahiru didn't expected, he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Ahiru broke the kissed, both of them were blushing. "Um, Fakir?" she said. "Yes" he replied and smiled. "Could I get some clothes? I'm freezing" said Ahiru. Fakir looked at Ahiru, and then he realized she was naked.


End file.
